


I don't look for trouble (but trouble looks for me)

by Ao3G (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ao3G
Summary: “Oh, I can’t. I would love to – like to. But I-I can’t tonight. I have plans. I’m a planner.” Waverly blurts out. She already regrets speaking and tries to ignore the small voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to say yes. “I-I like to know what I’m doing two to three days in advance.”“Friday then?” Nicole leans over her window giving Waverly a glimpse of her overboob.And Waverly, dear sweet Waverly, was way too bi to resist the power of boobs.or the AU where Waverly gets hot and bothered when pulled over by Nicole





	I don't look for trouble (but trouble looks for me)

To say that Waverly Earp was not having a good day was an understatement.

Her day had started well enough. She got to Shorty’s in time for her shift. But then, Champ had shown up, groveling for her forgiveness, asking to get back together, and would not leave her alone until she threatened to call the cops. She had made it clear months ago that they were not getting back together and it seemed that he didn’t quite get the message. Things had gone smoothly from there until one of the taps burst open, drenching her in beer. After her shift, Tucker Gardener began stalking her as soon as she left Shorty’s and wouldn’t leave her alone causing her to drive away as fast as possible. Waverly couldn’t wait to get back to the safety of the homestead and just sleep through the rest of the night.

Which led to her current predicament – getting pulled over for over speeding.

Waverly groaned, lightly hitting her head on the steering wheel. Could this day get any worse?

“You’re doing a 140 in a 50 zone. License and Registration please.” A lilting voice came from the window. A pretty, red haired police officer was standing outside her window.

Waverly fumbles with opening the glove box before handing the required documents to, quite possibly, the hottest cop Waverly has ever seen. Waverly tries not to stare as the police officer looks over her documents. She was wearing the standard Purgatory Sheriff’s Department uniform. Waverly has never seen her around before. She must be the new deputy Wynonna had been talking about.

A khaki baseball hat rested at the top of her red hair. The black uniform shirt hugging her figure perfectly, accentuating the curve of her waist, the rise of her breasts. Waverly swallowed drily as she took in the exposed creamy, unblemished skin from where her shirt was partly unzipped. _Is that even allowed_? Her eyes traced over the officer’s lean, forearms to her long fingers. The very same fingers writing out a ticket for her traffic violation.

In the face of such a beauty, could you really blame her for losing her cool when the police officer looked like a super model straight (or maybe not so straight) out of those trashy magazines? Honestly, her attractiveness shouldn’t even be legal! Waverly blames her loss of composure when she suddenly blurts out,

“Are you going to cuff me?”

The cop drops both her pen and the forms. “I-I’m sorry?”

_Oh shit. Abort! Abort! Tacos are tasty. Tacos are tasty – no Waverly!_

Waverly flushed, “I’ve never gotten pulled over before… I don’t really know how these things work.” And indeed, in a small town like Purgatory, where the Sheriff’s Department lacked the proper man-power, it was unusual for them to strictly enforce traffic rules. In fact, the only time she’d seen someone pulled over was when Champ had shown her that video last year…

“Ah, well, we don’t really need to do tha—”

“Do you need to frisk me?”

There was a moment of silence before Waverly realized how sexual that sounded.

_Oh shit. Fuck me. (yes please with those long, slender fingers– no, shut up!)_

“W-we don’t really do that ma’am. We don’t usually frisk people for over speeding,” The young officer bent down to pick up the forms she had dropped. Waverly valiantly tried (and epicly failed) not to stare at her butt. It was a good butt. Very, very shapely in those tight black uniform pants.

“I’ll tell you what Ms. Earp,” The cop said, ripping up her ticket. “Since this seems to be you first violation, I’ll let you off with a warning.” She hands Waverly her I.D. and registration form, “As long as you promise to drive under the speed limit this time.”

Waverly gives a sigh of relief, “Of course, thank you Officer…?”

“Haught. Nicole Haught,” She says, giving Waverly a dimpled grin.

Waverly’s heart stops at Nicole’s smile. _Fuck me. She’s pretty and has dimples. And yes, yes you are. So hot. So pretty._ “Dimples – I mean Haught! Yes, Officer Haught, I promise to drive slower. This won’t happen again. A-and I owe you one.”

Nicole gives her a toothy grin, “Alright, then how about you buy me a cup of coffee? How about tonight?”

“Oh, I can’t. I would love to – like to. But I-I can’t tonight. I have plans. I’m a planner.” Waverly blurts out. She already regrets speaking and tries to ignore the small voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to say yes. “I-I like to know what I’m doing two to three days in advance.”

“Friday then?” Nicole leans over her window giving Waverly a glimpse of her overboob.

And Waverly, dear sweet Waverly, was way too bi to resist the power of boobs.

Waverly didn’t even realize she was nodding. “Yeah, Friday is good.”

“Great! Here’s my card. It has my number on it, so text me so we can plan out the details?” Nicole gives her a teasing smirk. Her voice all soft and velvety as she whispers to Waverly’s ear, “Handcuffs and frisking are usually a tenth date kind of thing for me, but maybe I’ll make an exception for you on Friday if you want Ms. Earp.”

Officer Haught grins at Waverly’s slack-jawed expression. “Have a good day, ma’am. Drive home safe.” She gives Waverly a wink before sauntering back to her police cruiser, hips sashaying all the way.

It takes Waverly a full minute to compose herself and another two to actually put her Jeep in drive. She drives as fast as possible under the speed limit back to the homestead, thoughts filled with Officer Haught cuffing her hands and frisking her thoroughly. She can’t move fast enough to close the door to her bedroom to take care of the throbbing, delicious heat pooling between her legs. When she touches herself, she thinks of red hair, brown eyes, and a dimpled smile.

She saves Nicole’s number under Officer Dimples.

Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad day after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new-ish to this fandom and I haven't written anything in awhile so I hope its not too out of character. kinda rushed too since i just started med school. I'm also posting this on tumblr - literallylitteringlara so if you find it there its not stolen. feel free to leave a message, i'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
